


Golden Rose

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parents Belle and Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: The one thing Mr Gold treasures most is his adoptive daughter, Madison. She's also his actual daughter in the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 34





	1. A Beauty, a Beast and a Rose

Belle smiled as she watched her husband spin his straw into gold, her hand resting on her baby bump. Even though she was four months pregnant with their daughter, she was still trying to get her head around how this all happened. It was so surreal going from the Dark One’s Caretaker to his wife and then to the mother of their unborn child. Some days she felt like she was going to wake up and find that this was all a dream.

“Rumple, tell me this isn’t a dream”, she said. Rumplestiltskin stopped what he was doing and turned to her “sorry it just feels like it is sometimes”. He didn’t blame her for thinking that way. The Princess and the Dark One. Beauty and the Beast. Not quite what you would call ‘normal’ for the Enchanted Forest.

“This isn’t a dream, love”, he confirmed.

“Maybe you should pinch me”, Belle joked.

“I’ve got something better in mind”, Rumplestiltskin said getting up from his stool and went over to her chair. He cupped her face and kissed her. “Does that feel real?” he asked when he parted.

“I don’t know…” Belle said with a smile “I may need another one just to make sure”. Rumplestiltskin was more than happy to oblige. Suddenly there was a loud banging at the castle doors making Belle jump.

“I’ll be right back”, Rumplestiltskin said, rather annoyed by the interruption and for the fact that it had startled his wife in her current condition. He went to the main doors of his home ready to give whomever was on the other side a good talking to for disturbing their peace and quiet. Or perhaps punish them…

Rumplestiltskin opened the door to reveal that idiot of a human, Gaston, Belle’s former…betrothed. “I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken—” the Dark One cut him off by turning him into a rose. Rumplestiltskin picked up the flower and closed the door.

“Who was it?” Belle asked as he came back into the room.

“Just an old woman selling flowers”, her husband replied going over to her chair and producing the rose “Here”.

“Why, thank you”, Belle said taking it from him. She looked at the flower and smiled.

“What?” Rumplestiltskin questioned.

“I have a name for our daughter. Rosemarie”, Belle answered.

“Rosemarie”, Rumplestiltskin repeated and kissed her on the lips “it’s a perfect name” he placed a hand on her stomach “our little flower”. He then went back to spinning his straw while Belle watched on, the rose loosely clasped in her hand.

5 months later she gave birth to their daughter. “She’s beautiful”, Belle said looking down at newborn, sleeping away in her arms.

“She takes after you”, Rumplestiltskin said gently touching Rosemarie’s head.

As the years passed inside the castle, mere months to the world outside thanks to Rumplestiltskin’s magic, Rosemarie grew into a lovely little girl. She took after her mother in a lot of ways. Her kindness and compassion; her love of books; and the never ending wonderment at the world around her. Though she also inherited her father’s gift of magic which Rumplestiltskin was very eager to show her how to use properly and of course to teach her the dangers of going down the path that he did. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to follow in his footsteps.

“Mama! I’m making gold like Daddy!” 5 year old Rosemarie cried happily when her mother came in to see her daughter at her husband’s spinning wheel, creating gold as easily as Rumplestiltskin could.

“That’s amazing, little flower”, Belle said, proudly.

“It certainly is”, Rumplestiltskin agreed “what feeling are you using?” he asked, curious.

“My love for you two of course”, Rosemarie answered. Emotion was key to magic and love was the most powerful of them all.

When she was 12 years old, a parent’s worst nightmare occurred and she was taken by three Queens of Darkness. “Its no use trying to escape, dear”, Maleficent told her “we will always find you”.

“I still cannot believe that is the Dark One’s child”, Cruella remarked, eyeing the girl. 

“She looks too…normal”, Ursula added touching Rosemarie’s cheek and the girl jerked her head away.

“Don’t touch me”, she said angrily.

“Ooh, the child has fire”, Cruella mocked “too bad you don’t have your daddy’s powers”. Rosemarie closed her eyes, concentrating. “Aw…gonna cry little girl?” the woman said in a fake, simpering voice “might as well let it all out now, for you will be…” Cruella was broken off when a bubble appeared around her.

Rosemarie opened her eyes and moved away from the trio, eyeing her handy work. All three of the Queen’s of Darkness were encased in them. “I will be…what Cruella? Leaving? That is the only thing I’m going to be doing”, she said “just be grateful that my father hasn’t shown up yet, he wouldn’t show you mercy like me” and with that she walked away but not before snapping her fingers, dropping them all off the bluff into the water below.

At the age of 16, Rosemarie got the most devastating news of her life from Regina of all people. “T-this can’t be true”, she stammered “Please…tell me is isn’t so”.

“I’m afraid it is, my dear”, Regina said with as much regret as she could summon up. She had to make it seem real in order for the teenager to believe it.

“Mother…”, the brunette whispered, sinking to the floor, her heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

Rumplestiltskin was never the same after that. He became cold and distant, becoming the Dark One once more. He was especially harsh to his daughter so much so that at the age of 18, she decided to leave. “…all you’ll have now is an empty heart, a single rose and a chipped cup!” Rosemarie shouted at her father, tears threatening to fall. Those words would haunt Rumplestiltskin every single day since her departure.

It was only when he had been captured by Cinderella and her husband several months later that he realised he had made a grave mistake. “What have I done”, he said to himself, putting his head in his hands as he sat on the floor of his prison “Rose…I am so sorry”.

He got a surprise visit, many weeks later from his daughter only she looked terrified. It didn’t take much to figure out what had so scared. The Queen had succeed with unleashing the Dark Cruse. “Father, something has happened. The Queen…she’s released her terrible curse upon us!”

“It’s going to be ok”, Rumplestiltskin said softly.

“How? I heard it is going to rip us from this land and throw us into a nightmare!” Rosemarie cried “daddy, I’m scared”.

Rumplestiltskin reached through the bars and wiped the tears from her face “It will be alright”, he repeated “No matter what happens…no matter where we end up…I WILL find you”, he promised. Rosemarie shifted closer to the bars, grasping her father’s hands tightly. There she stayed until the dark smoke of the Dark Curse swept through the Enchanted Forest.


	2. Pilot

**AN: reposted this due to adding a little and tweaking just a bit.**

18 year old Madison Gold sat at the table, eating a bowl of cereal with one hand and holding a book open with the other. “Morning, honey”, Robert greeted as he came in, with his first cup of coffee for the day. The brunette waved her spoon at him, not taking her gaze off the novel. The man wasn’t too annoyed by it though as it was hard to gain her attention whilst she was reading. “I’m going to head out in a little while so I’ll see you later, alright?”

Madison looked up at him this time “Ok. Have a good day”, she said.

“Will do”, Robert moved closer to her, dropping a kiss on top of her head “enjoy _Romeo and Juliet_. Love you”.

“Love you too, dad”, Madison said, turning back to her book. She stayed sitting at the table, even after she’d finished her breakfast as she wanted to finish the story. “For never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo”, she murmured, reading the last lines of Shakespeare’s play. The teenager closed the book, tucking it under her arm as she took her bowl to the kitchen to wash it up.

Madison put the book down at a safe distance so it wouldn’t get water on it. Pierre, the library’s owner wouldn’t be too happy if she’d got it wet. As she washed her bowl, she hummed a tune under her breath, only a couple of bars though as she didn’t really know it. Once it was clean, she dried it up and put it away.

The brunette then skipped upstairs to get dressed, taking the book with her. Within 15 minutes, Madison was leaving the house, dressed in a blue tunic dress, black leggings and a pair of converse. Her brown, wavy hair was left lose. The book she had been reading was tucked safely away in her bag that was slung over her shoulder.

\--------

 _Ah Storybrooke. The town that belongs in a story book_ Madison thought as she strolled down the street, taking in the small town that had been her home for the last 18 years. The place was like time had stood still. “Morning Maddy!” Granny called as she passed by the diner. The brunette stopped and turned to her.

“Morning Granny”, she greeted.

“Where are you off to this morning?” the elderly woman asked.

“To the library”, Madison answered “got to return the book I borrowed”.

“Which one was this about then?” Granny questioned, curious.

“Two lovers in fair Verona”, Madison replied “I’ve read it at least six times. Think I can almost recite it word for word”.

“If you like it so much, maybe you should buy it”, Granny suggested.

“You know, that might be a good idea”, Madison agreed “right, I best be off. Gotta get my book back” she patted her bag “say ‘hi’ to Ruby for me”.

“Will do sweetie”, Granny said and the teenager nodded. Madison started off when she turned back.

“Oh, I almost forgot”, she said taking out a small wrapped package and handed it to her “I know it’s a little late but happy birthday”. Granny opened it to find a selection of sewing needles and a nice pair of embroidery scissors.

“Thank you Maddy”, the woman said giving her a hug “I definitely needed those”.

“You’re welcome”, Madison said. She said her goodbye’s to the woman and continued on her way to the library. Granny looked down at her present, touched. The girl really was so nice, it still amazed her how she was adopted by Robert Gold of all people. 

\-----------------

“Well, well if it isn’t Storybrooke’s biggest book worm”, Pierre teased as Madison entered the town’s library.

“Morning Pierre”, she greeted stepping up to the desk.

“And where do you go to this week?” the black man asked.

“Back to two lovely cities in Northern Italy”, Madison replied taking her book out and placed it on the desk “and honestly, even though this was my 6th time…I really didn’t want to come back”.

Pierre scanned the book in before placing it onto the ‘returns’ cart. “Enjoy picking your next book”, he said.

“Thanks”, Madison said and headed off into the stacks to search for her next adventure. The teen headed straight for the fairytales section. She strolled through gently running her fingers over the spines. Madison stopped by one particular book and pulled it out. She smiled. Yes, this was the one she was going to read next. She walked back to the front desk.

“Beauty and the Beast”, Pierre said, reading the cover “you really love reading this one, don’t you?”

Madison nodded “Yeah, I really do”, she said “I can’t help it. I’m just…drawn to this story”.

The librarian smiled and checked the book out. He handed it to her “enjoy reading it. Again”, he said.

“Thank you”, Madison said popping the book into her bag “have a good day Pierre”.

“You too Maddy”, Pierre said back. Madison gave him a smile before she left the library. She walked down the street, shoulder bag swinging with her strides.

“Oh bugger”, she muttered when her converse came undone. Madison knelt down and redid the laces. As she straightened up, she noticed her adoptive father coming out of _Game of Thorns_ across the street, small bouquet of roses in his hand. Madison smiled, knowing that they were for her. He often treated her to those that her room would constantly have the smell of roses.

“Dad!” she called, waving when she caught his attention. Madison stepped up to the curb and waited for a substantial break in the traffic. Once there was one, she started to cross. Suddenly a car began to barrel toward her. The brunette screamed, seeing Sydney Glass’s regretful expression on his face just before his vehicle slammed into her.

“No! Maddy!” Robert exclaimed, watching helplessly as she was thrown through the air, landing hard on the concrete. The bouquet of roses dropped out of his hand as he hurried across the road to where she lay, the car having sped off.

“Daddy”, Madison said in a pained whisper. In the background they heard someone calling for an ambulance.

“I’m here”, Robert said softly and took hold of her hand.

“I hurt”, Madison whimpered.

“I know. Just stay with me, help is on the way”, Robert said gently.

“Glass”, she gasped.

“I know, there’s a lot of glass”, Robert said, not understanding.

“N-no….Glass”, she repeated, her eye lids growing heavy. She tried to keep them open but it was just too hard. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the pain was her father’s extremely worried face, echoes of sirens ringing in her ears.

\------------

Robert’s hand twisted on his cane as he waited anxiously in the hospital, eyes trained on door that the doctor would have to walk through to give him the news on his daughter whether it was good or bad. And he desperately wanted it to be good news.

Several hours passed until the door opened and Doctor Whale entered. “Well?” Robert asked, standing up.

“Madison has sustained several fractured ribs a broken leg and damage to the spine”, the medical professional told him “however, your daughter will live”. The pawnbroker let out a breath in relief. While he wasn’t happy that she was injured, the fact that she was going to live made him very happy. Madison was his whole world and if he lost her…he didn’t know what he would do.

“Can I see her?” Robert questioned.

“You may but she won’t be responsive. I’ve had to put her under heavy sedation to allow her body to heal”, Doctor Whale informed Robert. The man nodded in understanding. He went through the door and into Madison’s hospital room. The teenager was lying in the bed, breathing tube under her nose, machines monitoring her vitals.

“I managed to save a flower”, he said setting the lone rose on the table “and I got your book” he sat down in the chair, putting his cane aside “not surprised you went for Beauty and the Beast again” He took the book out of her bag “I apologise if the voices are awful, you were always the better out of us when it came to reading”. Robert opened up the book, cleared his throat and started to read. “Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young Prince lived a beautiful castle…”

\------------------

Days passed and Madison was still under heavy sedation, though her condition was seemingly getting better though she still had a long way to go. In between his shifts at the shop and trying to track down the culprit, which he wasn’t having much luck at, Robert visited his daughter bringing her a single rose and reading her fairytales. “…so Cinderella and Prince were married, and they lived happily ever after”, he said. Robert closed the book and set it on the table. “I have to go now sweetheart” he got up and pressed a light kiss to her forehead “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Robert left the hospital and headed to _Granny’s_ _Bed and Breakfast_. When he entered the place, Granny was talking to a blonde haired woman. “What’s the name?” Granny asked.

“Swan. Emma Swan”, the blonde woman replied.

Robert stared at the woman, his memories of his former life coming back. Could this be Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter, the ‘Saviour’? “Emma”, he said making Emma turn around “what a lovely name”.

“Thanks”, Emma said. Granny took out a roll of bills and held it out to Robert.

“It’s all here”, she told him.

“Yes, Yes of course. Yes, dear, thank you”, Robert said stepping past Emma and taking the money from Granny “Enjoy your stay…Emma”, he added to the 28 year old before he left.

“Who’s that?” Emma asked.

“Mr Robert Gold. He owns this place”, Ruby answered.

“The inn?” Emma questioned.

“No. The town”, Granny corrected “I may not like the man but that girl he adopted is the sweetest thing you could ever meet. It was a terrible ordeal what she went through”.

“Being adopted by Mr Gold?” Emma asked.

“No, being hit by a car”, Ruby replied “Happened earlier a few days ago and no one has any clue who did it”. 

“So how long will you be with us?” Granny, questioned, changing the subject.

“A week”, Emma replied “just a week”.

Granny smiled “Great”, she said. She took a key from the shelf and held it out to Emma “welcome to Storybrooke”. The woman took the key. The moment she did, the large clock in the clock tower that had been stuck on 8.15 for as long as anyone could remember, spurred to life.

At in the hospital, Madison gasped awake, startling Doctor Whale. It should’ve been impossible! She was sedated! He immediately called her father. “Mr Gold, your daughter is awake”, he said. Robert, who’d been on his way to the hospital, urged his car to go faster, the memories of being Rumplestiltskin flooding back. All that guilt he felt about his mistreatment of his daughter…his _actual_ daughter came rushing to the surface. He had to make things right with her somehow.


	3. The Thing You Love Most

“Hey dad!” Madison greeted as he rushed into the room “did you hear the clock? I can’t believe that old thing is working after all this time. Guess the rusty…” she trailed off when she noticed her father looking at her with this expression on his face as if he was seeing her for first time “Dad, you ok?”

“Yes. Yes I’m fine”, Robert answered quickly “are you alright?”

“Well, my chest hurts like a mother ducker…” the corners of Robert’s lips quirked up in amusement at her variant in the curse word “What? You always scold me when I curse so I chose a ‘nice’ alternative”, Madison said.

“Good point”, Robert conceded “how’s your leg and back?”

“My leg kills even through it’s in a cast”, the brunette griped “and don’t even get started on my back” she sighed “Doctor Whale did some tests cos apparently I woke up from sedation when I shouldn’t have done. But they’re taking a bit of time given how late it is”.

“I suppose while we’re waiting, we could read”, Robert suggested holding up _Sleeping Beauty_.

“What happened to _Beauty and the Beast_?” Madison asked.

“I…uh read it to you and _Cinderella_ ”, Robert admitted.

“Really?” Madison questioned “kinda wished I heard you read”.

“I’m glad you didn’t. I’m terrible at reading aloud”, Robert admitted, taking a seat.

“It’s a good thing I’m awake then. _I_ can do the reading now”, Madison said. She reached for the book and winced. “Maybe I shouldn’t move”, she mumbled, placing hand on her bandaged ribs.

“Probably not a good idea”, Robert agreed “how about we just talk a while?” he suggested.

“Sounds good”, Madison agreed “So how have things been while I was asleep?”

“Things have been fine”, Robert replied “plenty of people have stopped by the shop wishing you a speedy recovery. You also had a couple of people visit you as well, Henry and Ruby”.

“They must’ve been pretty worried”, she commented.

“They were”, Robert agreed “oh, the Sheriff also came by as well”, he quickly added.

“Oh? Did he find out who hit me?” Madison asked.

Robert shook his head “I’m afraid not. No one didn’t see the driver as it happened way to fast”, he answered “you didn’t happen to see who it was, did you?”

This time Madison shook her head “No, I don’t think so. Honestly, its all still pretty fuzzy”, she confessed “All I can remember was crossing the street to meet you and then I get hit by a car. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in the hospital several days later” she sighed “hopefully it’ll come back to me soon”.

“I’m sure it will and once it does, the person responsible will be punished”, Robert promised her. He really wished that he had his powers, memories are fine and all but his powers as the Dark One would be quite handy about now. With his powers he’d be able to hunt down the culprit and make them pay! He’d make them suffer a slow and agonising death.

“Dad? Are you ok?” Madison asked, seeing that his mind was elsewhere.

“Yeah, fine”, Robert answered.

“Are you sure?” the teenager pressed “cos you’re holding your cane rather tightly”. The man looked down at his hands, his knuckles white from gripping his cane. He loosened his grasp and looked back up at his daughter.

“I’m sure honey. I am perfectly fine”, he assured her. Doctor Whale then strolled into the room, holding a clipboard.

“Whats the verdict Doc?” Madison asked as Robert stood up, expectantly.

“Well, its honestly nothing short of a miracle. The injuries you came in with should’ve taken a good couple of months for you to get to a point where you can safely go home…” Doctor Whale replied, consulting the clipboard “but you’ll be able to go home in a matter of weeks” he looked up at the Gold’s “its honestly incredible. Almost like a miracle”. _A miracle like the Saviour deciding to stay in town_ Robert thought. It was the only thing that could explain how his daughter had woken from sedation AND why her injuries seemed to not be as severe as they were a few hours ago.

“Or like magic”, Madison remarked.

Doctor Whale laughed “yes, that too. You’re one very lucky girl”, he said “well, I’ll leave you two with this happy news. If you need anything, just give me a shout”.

\--------------

“Still reading those fairytales, I see?” Ruby remarked as she wandered into Madison’s hospital room as few days later. The brunette looked up from _Little Red Riding Hood_.

“Still wearing those wild outfits , I see?” Madison playfully countered, setting aside the book.

“Touché”, Ruby agreed “Granny wanted me to give you these”, she placed a box of cookies onto the table by her bed.

“Thanks. That’ll save me from the hospital food”, Madison said “it’s terrible”, she added in a stage whisper and Ruby giggled at the face she made.

“So how are you feeling?” she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I feel fine considering I was hit by a car at high speeds”, Madison replied.

“I haven’t heard any news on that front. Do you know if Graham has made any head way?” Ruby questioned.

“I’m afraid not”, Madison answered “he came by yesterday to tell me about this lead he’d received. He was back a couple of hours later…it didn’t pan out”.

Ruby touched her shoulder “Don’t give up hope. Graham will catch the person responsible sooner or later”, she assured her “Or your dad will. I know he’s on a bit of a warpath with that”.

“Can you blame him?” Madison asked “his little girl…ie me…was hit by a car right in front of him. And you know how seriously he takes my safety”.

“Oh, don’t I know it”, Ruby said “you know its only gonna get worse”. Madison groaned, hiding her head in her hands. Ruby patted her best friend on the back.

It was a mere few hours later when Madison received another visitor. This time it was Henry. “Hey kid”, she greeted.

“Hey”, Henry said walking over to the chair and flopping down in it.

“What’s wrong?” Madison asked seeing that he looked so…down.

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Henry counter questioned.

“I’m afraid so”, Madison replied “you’re entirely bonkers. But I’ll tell you a secret…” she looked around before leaning in “all the best people are”, she mock whispered. That had Henry cracking a smile. “In all seriousness is your idea is a little out there? Yes it is. But that doesn’t make you crazy”, Madison continued “it just makes you very open minded”.

“Thanks Maddy”, Henry said. He could always count on her to make him feel better when it came to this kind of stuff.

“You’re welcome kiddo”, Madison glanced at the clock “you better get to your session with Dr Hopper, otherwise you’re gonna be late”.

“Nah I’m not going”, Henry said “I’d rather be with you” he picked up the book sitting on the table “can you read me a story?” he asked.

“Sure”, Madison said “but when your mom finds out about this, I’m telling her it was your idea”.

“Fine with me”, Henry said. He hopped onto the bed with the book, curling up against her side. Madison took it from him.

“Ok”, she cleared her throat “Little Red Riding Hood. Once upon a time there was a little girl in a village…”

\-------------

“Here we are. Home at last”, Robert said as he escorted Madison into their fair sized home “is there anything in particular you want to do?” he asked “rest? Read a book?”

“I think I’m going to sit out in the garden for a bit”, Madison replied “I need some fresh air after being cooped up at the hospital for so long”.

“Would you like something to eat, something to drink?” Robert questioned.

“I wouldn’t say no to a cuppa”, Madison answered “ones from the vending machines sucked big time”.

“Then I will make you the best cup of tea you ever had”, Robert said.

“Thanks”, Madison said “I’ll meet you outside”. She then limped toward the back door as her leg was still in a cast. The teenager walked to where the garden furniture was placed but before she could get there, she got a really sharp pain in her head. Madison screamed which Robert heard from inside the house. He rushed outside to find his daughter lying on the ground.

“Madison!” he cried. Robert knelt down beside her, touching her forehead “Maddy, please wake up”, he urged. He wished he had his magic back at this moment, so he could find out what was wrong with her. He carefully got her up and placed her in the nearest garden chair.

“Dad”, Madison whispered as she opened her eyes a minute later.

“What happened sweetheart? I heard you scream”, Robert said.

“My head…I got a sharp pain…I didn’t even know I passed out.” Madison explained rubbing her temples “I think…I think I need a lie down”, she admitted. Robert helped her up and into the house where she went to her bedroom to have a rest. And about every hour, he checked in on her to make sure she was alright. After that little incident, he wasn’t going to let her out of his sight. He had lost her once, he wasn’t going to lose her again.

\----------------------

The next morning, Madison was treated to breakfast in bed by her father. “Morning honey”, he greeted, setting the tray down “how are you feeling?”

“A little better I guess”, Madison replied, gingerly pushing herself into a sitting position.

“Once you’re done eating, I’ll take you back to the hospital”, Robert said as she took a bite of toast.

“That’s not necessary”, Madison mumbled around the food in her mouth “I feel fine”.

“Maddy, I found you passed out in the garden the day I brought you home from the hospital. That’s not normal”, Robert stated “I’m taking you back to get checked out by Doctor Whale and that’s final”. The brunette sighed, knowing by the tone in his voice that he was very firm in his resolve.

“Fine. I’ll go back to the hospital”, Madison mumbled, digging back into her breakfast.

“Good”, Robert dropped a kiss on top of her head “We’ll go the hospital as soon as you’re ready”.

“Ok”, Madison agreed. It didn’t take her long to finish up her food and swap her pj’s for a red knee length dress and flats. Due to the cast on her leg, the teen had to forgo leggings. Once she was sorted, Madison made her way carefully downstairs. She couldn’t wait to get the damn cast off! She’d only been home for about a day and it was already starting to drive her crazy.


	4. Snow Falls

“Everything seems normal”, Doctor Whale said when he came back from running a few tests on Madison.

“I found her passed out and she said she got a sharp pain in her head”, Robert said “that isn’t normal”.

“I don’t know what to tell you Mr Gold, your daughter is perfectly fine. Better than fine considering that she’s still recovering from the car accident”, Doctor Whale told him. Robert’s hand tightened around his cane. He didn’t care what some stupid results said. That scream he’d heard yesterday didn’t sound like his little girl was fine at all. Something was wrong with her. “However, I will prescribe something for the pain”, Doctor Whale continued and jotted something down on his prescription pad. He tore it off and handed it to Madison. “And if you do have any more fainting spells, I would like you to come back for some more tests”.

“I will”, the teenager promised. While they were waiting to pick up her prescription, Henry passed by with his class.

“Maddy?” he asked, spotting her “are you ok? Is your leg hurting?”

“I’m ok, kiddo”, Madison assured him “surprisingly my leg actually doesn’t hurt that much now. I’m just here to get something for my head”. 

Henry glanced at Robert “Do you mind if we talk in private Maddy?” the boy questioned “it’s kind of important”.

“Sure”, Madison said and looked to her father.

“That’s alright with me”, Robert said. Henry and Madison left the pharmacy, sitting down in the chairs outside.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” the teenager asked.

“I found Prince Charming”, Henry replied “he’s the coma patient in ICU”.

“Really? You sure its him?” Madison questioned. The boy had gotten into his head about several of Storybrooke’s inhabitants being fairytale characters. While she thought the idea was a little…out there, she did nothing to dissuade him from his beliefs. Unlike his mother who’d forced him to see Doctor Hopper on a regular basis to try and put a stop to this ‘nonsense’.

“Yep. He’s got the same scar”, Henry answered, taking out his book and showing her. Madison looked at the illustration of Prince Charming and she grimaced, rubbing her forehead, a dull ache starting up. “You ok?” the boy asked, worried.

“Yeah, it’s just a headache”, Madison replied “I’m gonna see if my dad has those tablets yet” she stood up “let me know if anything else develops in your investigation”.

“Definitely”, Henry promised.

\------------------------

“Come on Dad, I just want to go to the library”, Madison insisted. It had been a few days since her fainting spell and her father had been keeping a very close eye on her. At first she didn’t mind but now she was desperate for a little bit of freedom.

“That’s not happening Madison”, Robert said sternly “the last time I left you alone, I found you unconscious in the garden”. The teenager groaned loudly. Then Ruby walked in to the shop.

“Oh, is this a bad time?” she asked.

“No. Not at all”, Madison replied, glad to see her best friend “what’s up Ruby?”

“I was wondering if you were free and wanted to do something”, Ruby said. 

“Yes and yes”, Madison said.

“Is that ok, Mr Gold?” Ruby asked “it’ll only be to the Library for a couple of hours”.

“Two hours”, Robert agreed “then I’ll come get you”.

“Ok”, Madison said. She grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her to the door “do you know how much I love you right now?” she whispered as they left the shop.

“I thought you might need saving from the protection detail that is your dad”, Ruby whispered back.

“Oh, you have no idea”, Madison said. The pair walked…well, in Madison’s case, limped to the library. However, when they got close to the place, the younger of the two winced, clutching her head.

“Maddy, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“My…” Madison broke off and screamed.

“Madison!” Ruby cried as her best friend collapsed “somebody help!” she shouted, kneeling down beside her “Help!”

Graham, who’d heard the shouts, came running. “What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know. She just grabbed her head, screamed and passed out”, Ruby explained “her dad isn’t going to be happy, that’s for sure”. Graham picked up the 18 year old and carried her back to Mr Gold’s shop.

Inside the building, Emma Swan was trying to offer her services to the owner. “Look, finding people is my job and very good at it”, she said “I can find…” the blonde was cut off when a very pale Ruby burst into the shop.

“Ruby, what’s wrong?” Robert asked.

“It’s Maddy”, Ruby replied “She collapsed”. With those words the door to the shop was opened again and this time it was Graham carrying the unconscious teenager in his arms. Robert turned to Emma.

“I’m going to take you up on your offer Miss Swan”, he said “though you had better deliver”.

“Was that a threat Mr Gold?” Emma asked.

“This is my daughter we’re talking about. I want the person responsible to pay. So yes it was a threat”, Robert stated.

\-------------------

Madison span a coin on her desk, utterly bored. Due to her passing out twice, she was confined to her room. Which shouldn’t have been too bad. She had plenty of things to do to keep herself entertained plus she had an ensuite too. So why was she bored? Cabin fever, plain and simple.

She didn’t even look up when the door opened. “Maddy sweetheart, you have a visitor”, Robert said.

“Who?” Madison asked. Her father didn’t respond and she heard as set of running footsteps. A pair of arms flung themselves around her. Madison smiled as she knew who that was. Henry. “Hey kiddo”, she said.

“I got so much to tell you”, the boy said.

“I’ll leave you to it”, Robert said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“What have you got to tell me?” Madison asked.

“Prince Charming woke up”, Henry replied “Snow White did it”.

“Mary Margret woke up John Doe?” Madison questioned “how?”

“She read the book to him”, Henry answered “though now there’s a problem. Charming’s cursed self has a wife”.

“Looks like true love doesn’t conquer all”, Madison remarked.

“I’m not ready to give up yet. Snow and Charming belong together. We just have to make that happen”, Henry said firmly “what?” he asked when Madison began to smile.

“Nothing. It just still amazes me, how when everything seems bleak…you still have hope”, she said softly “never lose that”.

“I won’t”, Henry promised “Hey, do you think you can read me a story?” he asked suddenly. He knew reading books always cheered his friend up and he loved to hear her read. Especially when she changed her voice for every character.

“Sure. What story would you like me to read?” Madison questioned.

Henry ran over to her bookshelves and pulled out a book “ _Sleeping Beauty_ ”, he said, holding it up. He went to the bed hopping up onto it. Madison made her way to it, carefully sitting down, being mindful of both her leg and her ribs. Her back by this point was much better. The boy leant against her side and Madison cracked open the novel, putting an arm around him.

The brunette cleared her throat and started to read aloud. “’Once upon a time, in a faraway land there lived a king and queen. For many years they longed for a child and finally after a great long while, their wish was granted…”

While she was reading, the bedroom door opened. Robert hung in the doorway, listening with a smile as his daughter read to Henry, changing her voice for the different characters. He closed the door quietly, leaving them to it. “’…Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora danced the night away with their loved ones watching on. And they all lived happily ever after’” Madison closed the book and set it aside.

“Thanks for that Maddy”, Henry said, looking up at her.

“You’re welcome, kiddo”, Madison said, ruffling his hair.

“You know, I wish that I weren’t an only child”, Henry commented “I wish that you were my sister”.

“Well, you know what they say, you wish hard enough, it might come true”, Madison told him.

“Really?” the 10 year old asked, brightly “you think so?”

“Of course”, Madison replied “do you know why?” Henry shook his head “because a certain little boy has taught me to believe in hope and magic”. That had the boy beaming with happiness. “Right! You better get home to your mom before she gets worried”, Madison said after a moment.

“Good idea”, Henry agreed, jumping off the bed “I’ll see you soon, ok?”

“Yeah. See you soon kiddo”, Madison said. She watched him leave the bedroom before she picked up the book again, flipping to the last page. “Happy ever after”, she murmured “I hope Henry is right”. She loved happy endings. Its why she read fairytales so often. She set the book down, carefully shifting until she was lying down. Madison stuck on arm behind her head as she gazed up at painted stars on the ceiling. “When you wish upon a star. Make no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you…” the teenager softly sung, closing her eyes. 

A couple of hours later, her father stopped by her bedroom. She took one look at him and rolled over. “I know this may seem unfair keeping you in here”, Robert said sitting down on the bed “I’m doing this because I’m scared Maddy”. That had Madison sitting up, looking at him. “I very nearly lost you once and I…I can’t let that happen again” Robert tucked some of her hair behind her ear “you are the thing I cherish most in this world and I would do anything to protect you. I love you Maddy”.

“I love you too daddy”, Madison said and hugged him. Robert stayed with his daughter until she fell asleep.

_Madison opened her eyes to find herself standing in a castle. As she took in her surroundings, faint singing reached her ears._

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly_

_Lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly_

_You shall be queen:_

_She followed it to a bedroom where a beautiful woman was singing to a child. She watched the girl fall asleep and the woman kissed her forehead. “Goodnight my flower”, she said softly._


	5. The Price of Gold

“Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly”, Madison sang as she prepared breakfast the next day. Her father was allowing her to move about the house since she’d had plenty of rest and no fainting spells. Though he was pretty strict about wanting her to take it easy to avoid her passing out. Plus there was still her injuries to consider. “Lavender’s green. When I am king, dilly, dilly…you shall be queen” Robert paused in the doorway upon hearing the lullaby that Belle used to sing her when she was a child “Who told you so dilly, dilly. Who told you so? Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly. That told me so…”

“That song…”, Robert said, coming into the room “where did you hear it?”

“I don’t know”, Madison replied, stopping what she was doing and turning to him “I….” she trialled off and winced “oh…” Robert was quick to catch her when she fell forward. “What’s happening to me?” she asked.

“I don’t know”, Robert replied though he could hazard a guess. Her mind was somehow trying to remember her life before the Curse. And it was hurting her. “I think you need so more rest”, he suggested.

“Yeah…I think you might be right”, Madison agreed. He took her upstairs, back to her room and tucked her into bed.

“I’ll be back with breakfast”, Robert promised and left the room. When he came back, he found Madison fast asleep. Deciding to leave her be, he set the tray on her desk and walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

He went to the kitchen and cleared up the breakfast things. As he did so, his eye caught one of the photographs that he kept around the house. It was of Madison when she was a child. She was sitting at a table with a few toys having a tea party. Robert smiled, remembering that day. She managed to convince him to play with her instead of collecting the rent. It was exactly the same in the Enchanted Forest…

_“Where are you going daddy?” 4 year old Rosemarie asked._

_“Someone wants to make a deal with me”_ , _Rumpelstiltskin replied “I shouldn’t be too long”._

_“Can’t it wait? I want to play”, Rosemarie said pouting “please daddy?”_

_The Dark One sighed when she gave him the puppy dog eyes. He could never say no when she did that. “Alright, we shall play”, he agreed._

_Rosemarie clapped happily “Yay!” she said._

_“What would you like to play?” Rumplestiltskin questioned, picking her up._

_The girl thought about it for a moment before she responded with “tea party!”_

_“Very well”, Rumplestiltskin said “We shall have the best tea party in all the land”._

\-----------------

“Where is that thing?” Robert muttered as he searched through his shop for the one thing that could help his daughter. He smiled when he finally found it hours later, a red and gold rose on a gold chain. A piece of jewellery he had created for Rosemarie, spelled to protect her. Only he never had the chance to give it to her before she left. That was his biggest regret, driving his little girl away. Instead of losing himself in magic and power of the Dark One, he should’ve been with his daughter, mourning her mother together. And he was going to spend the rest of his days making it up to her.

He carefully pocketed the necklace and headed over to the door, flipping the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ and flipped the lights off. Robert left the shop, locking the door behind him. Not long after he walked away, Ashley Boyd approached the shop and broke the bottom left window pane of the door with a brick.

She quietly slipped through the door and wandered through the shop until she got to a wall of paintings. She pulls one back to reveal a safe. “Ashley, what are you doing?” Robert asked, appearing behind her.

She turned around, reaching into her bag “Changing my life”, she replied and sprayed him in the face with mace. Robert cried out, stumbling back into a display case, hands over his face. He fell forward, striking his head on another case, knocking himself out.

\------------------

“Oh my god! What happened?” Madison exclaimed when her father came home with a nasty cut on his forehead.

“Miss Boyd happened”, Robert replied.

“Ashley attacked you? Why?” Madison questioned, taking him to the kitchen, sitting him down on one of the chairs.

“I don’t know”, Robert answered as she got out the First Aid kit “she just broke into my shop and said something about changing her life”.

“That doesn’t sound like Ashley at all”, Madison remarked gently dabbing the cut with antiseptic wipe “wonder what got into her”. 

“No clue”, Robert said “thanks, sweetheart”, he added when she put a plaster over the cut.

“You’re welcome”, Madison said and put the First Aid kit away.

“I have something for you”, Robert said taking a box out of his pocket and setting it on the table. Madison opened it up to see a red a gold rose necklace. She took it out and looked it over.

“It’s beautiful”, she said.

“Here let me”, Robert said, getting up from his seat and putting the necklace around her neck. The moment she put it on, she gasped feeling something rush through her. “Madison?” Robert asked “are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Madison replied. She looked down at the necklace, touching it and then smiled at her father “I love it, dad. Thank you”. She kissed her father on the cheek and headed upstairs to her room. Robert wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that she didn’t seem to remember who he truly was. But he knew that there was still magic in it judging her reaction. He hoped it would be enough to stop her from getting those pains in her head.

When Madison headed to bed, she started to take the necklace off but decided against it. She lay down, hand clasped around it and fell asleep. She then started to dream…

_“When will daddy be back?” Rosemarie asked as her mother did her hair._

_“Soon, my little flower”, Belle replied. She continued to braid the child’s hair until she was finished. “There, all done”, she said. Rosemarie checked out her hair in the mirror._

_“I love it!” she said happily, hugging the woman “I look like a princess”._

_“That’s because you are one”, Belle told her “your mine and daddy’s princess”._

_“If I’m a princess…that means you are a Queen”, Rosemarie stated._

_“She certainly is”, Rumplestiltskin agreed from the doorway._

_“Daddy!” Rosemarie cried running over to him “you’re back!”_

_“Yes I am”, the Dark One said scooping her up._

_“Welcome home”, Belle said, giving him a kiss._

_“It’s good to be home”, Rumplestiltskin said, winding his arm around her waist “with my Queen and my princess”._

\--------------------

“Not hungry?” Robert asked over breakfast the next morning. Madison was just sitting there, picking at her food.

“Sorry…I’m a little preoccupied”, the teenager said “I had this dream last night”.

“What was it about?” Robert questioned.

“I was the daughter of Belle and Rumplestiltskin”, Madison answered making him almost choke on his drink “my name was Rosemarie” she took a sip of her drink “I know that sounds strange. To be honest, I think I’m reading one too many fairytales. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle never had a kid…heck they’re not even in the same story together. Do you know what? Forget I said anything…its just a dream after all”. 

“Just a dream”, Robert repeated. It seemed like the necklace was working…of a sort. Instead of her remembering who she was the moment she put it on, her memories were coming back through her dreams. “I have to go but I’ll be back a little later”, Robert said. He dropped a kiss on top of her head. “Love you, sweetheart”, he added.

“Love you too”, Madison said.

“Can you do me a favour?” Robert asked.

“Sure, anything”, Madison replied.

“Don’t take that off”, Robert said pointing to the necklace “please”.

“I won’t”, Madison promised. As soon as he was gone she started cleaning up the breakfast things, singing _Lavender’s Blue_ softly to herself as she did so. “Damn it”, she cursed under her breath when a cup slipped out of her hands. Luckily it didn’t shatter on the floor but there was a small chip in the rim. She picked it up and stared at it, slowly but carefully running her thumb over it. The placement of the damage looked awfully familiar… as if she’d seen another cup chipped the exact same way. Madison shook her head. Nah…that was stupid. One chipped cup is like another. She set it on the counter and continued with what she was doing. 

~Hospital~

“You’re not getting that kid”, Emma said firmly as she stared down Robert. She was utterly fuming over the fact that his ‘merchandise’ was Ashely’s child.

“Actually, we have an agreement”, he reminded her “And my agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?”

“That's not gonna happen”, the blonde said, firm in her resolve “whatever deal you made with her…whatever contract you created…tear it up”.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that”, Robert said “unless…you’re willing to make a deal”.

Emma frowned “a deal?” she repeated “I already offered my services to you to help your daughter”.

“And yet you’ve still failed to produce any results”, Robert shot back “So, we’ll make a _new_ arrangement. You forget about finding the person who ran Madison down, I’ll find them soon enough, instead you will owe me a favour. Anything I ask and you have to do it. That’s the price of letting Ashely keep the baby”.

Emma looked at him for a moment before she agreed to his terms “deal”.

\--------------

When Robert came home several hours later, he found the chipped on the counter. He walked over to it and carefully picked it up. “Oh…sorry about that”, Madison said apologetically, coming into the room, seeing him with it “was a bit clumsy earlier. I’ll chuck it out”.

“There’s no need”, Robert said “I want to keep it”.

“Are you sure?” Madison asked, surprised that he would want to.

“I’m sure”, Robert replied.

“Ok”, Madison said and left the room. Robert took it to his study and opened up an ornate cabinet. Inside was various items that he had collected from the other world including the rose that had given his daughter her namesake and the cup that Belle had damaged. He carefully placed Madison’s chipped cup next to it.


End file.
